User blog:MegaSmiley/The Holiday Horror
"The Holiday Horror" is based on the user HataNo_Kokoro aka Zultrazul 'Appearance' "The Holiday Horror" is a mysterious humanoid being similair to "JoJo" who shows up on holidays wearing outfits matching the holiday. Its first appearance was during Halloween in which he showed up dressed in a purple old style coat wearing a pumpkin as a head with black antlers sticking out aswell as a pair of black wings. 'Personality' (I'm calling it Holiday from now on) Holiday appears to change personality with each outfit in a similiar style to "JoJo" but it appears Holiday is more often evil then good. During Halloween it went around stealing candy, On Christmass it stole our christmass cookies but on New Year it gave us free firework which still doesn't appear to have been stolen or anything to this date so we're chalking that one down as a good deed. 'Backstory' The first report of Holiday came on last year Halloween when it was reported that a creepy guy with a pumpkin head was stealing candy from kids & houses. Holiday was chased for a while before appearing to have magically vanished into thin air. Holiday then begun showing up again on every holiday that came after it mostly commiting some kind of evil deed and rarely a good one but it doesn't appear Holiday has any murderous intentions barely harming anyone during its deeds. After a while the Interns began naming it "The Holiday Horror" even tho Holiday isn't really that much of a horror to deal with. 'Power' We're not sure if Holiday has an elemental power as Holiday doesn't give off any energy. Note!: 'Holiday's moveset works in a set order of E, R, F. Holiday must first use his E & R before he can use his F. example: If Holiday uses its E it must then first use it's R then it's F before it can use it's E again. 'Holiday Horrors: - Beginning Horror: This is just the spawn form of Holiday which simply takes the user's appearance and can't be returned to after switching to the next horror. - Halloween Horror: Holiday's halloween outfit is the one used above for it's appearance & character portrait. - Christmass Horror: Holiday's christmass outfit which I didn't make yet cause of laziness. - New Year Horror: Holiday's new year's outfit which I also haven't made yet. 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"Holiday Horror" Holiday's LMB attack changes depending on which holiday it is. '''-Beginning Horror: ''Holiday shoots a simple black orb forward for low/medium damage. ''-Halloween Horror: ''Holidays shoots out a candy corn dealing medium damage to enemies. ''-Christmass Horror: ''Holiday throws a present forward which deals high damage to enemies hit but also gives a small attack & speed boost to allies hit for 2 seconds. ''-New Year Horror: ''Holiday fires forward a firework which explodes upon contact with an object like a player, or wall then exploding creating a small area of ... well a firework explosion :U. Allies in the radius of this explosion are healed for a small amount and enemies are dealt medium/high damage. '''E: ''"Spooky Halloween" Holiday changes into its Halloween Horror outfit and launches forward 2 scythes which begin spinning in place not too far infront of Holiday for 4 seconds dealing medium damage to enemies standing in it for aslong as they are in it. '''R: '"Merry Christmass" '' Holiday creates a large typical christmass tree before toppling it over causing it to fall forward and dealing high damage to enemies squashed by it. '''F: '"New Year Horror" ''Holiday fires off a large rocket which upon hitting anything begins causing firework explosions in an area for 5 seconds dealing high amounts of damage with each firework explosion. 'Trivia''' - Holiday's gender is unknown Category:Blog posts